


Bugs On Trees

by LadyPrincePyro



Series: Jumbled Thoughts, Tied With String - (Original Poetry) [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bugs, Gen, Military, Nature, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, Politics, Survival, Trees, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrincePyro/pseuds/LadyPrincePyro





	Bugs On Trees

The armored hide of little tanks

Slowly creep along

The petrified ridges

Of oxygen factories.

 

Withstanding the winds of fortune,

Doggedly ignoring

The flapping wings of war.

They plunge in their spikes

 

And keep climbing.

Inch by inch, millimeter by millimeter

The ground bleeds beneath

The constantly moving legs

 

Of millions.

Everything is constant.

Motion never ceases.

With lives as brief as a candle flicker

 

The soldiers must march on.

Politics moved them onto the board,

But here in the pawn’s world

There are no Queens.

 

God has no place here.

Ideals do not exist.

There is only the march of the tanks

And the slow creep up the face of instinct.


End file.
